Encounters on the Battlefield
by Greenwolfkate
Summary: This was written as a part of a Prompt Month that some of Water Flight are doing in celebration of FemSlash February. This week's prompt was "A Sighting - Introductions". I struggled trying to figure out what I could do until it hit me. Duh! Jasper first seeing Pearl on the battlefield. I of course took many liberties and I am sure that there was some hurriedness at the end.


Yells and shouts filled the air around them. This was what she was made for, battling. For fighting Yellow Diamond's enemies, crushing them, and destroying their gems. She focused on her orders; ignoring all but the task at hand. The orange warrior rushed forward. Strong form slamming her helmet and fists into anything that registered as foe. Throwing the rebels from her as they tried to take her down, she couldn't hold back the deep laugh in her chest. This pitiful rebellion would need more than this to defeat her.

The smoke of different sides being forced back to their gems continued to pop up as she made her way through the barren land. She had reached the top of one of the hills, looking down to the battle before her. A scowl forming at seeing that these defective gems were beating some of their own soldiers. "Useless," she growled out to herself. Eyes glowing in anger glaring at the sight. Where was the leader, Rose Quartz? If she could reach her, she could end this quickly.

Taking in each movement below, she had to be here somewhere? There were lots of different Quartz, but she hadn't seen the pink gem yet. Something did catch her attention though; something that didn't belong in such violent action. "Is that… a Pearl?" she asked herself in a disgusted tone. What in the world was such a fragile and soft gem doing on the battle field?!

Her question soon answered as she watched the thin thing draw a spear from the white oval gem on her forehead. She'd challenge a larger gem, the pink haired one now putting up quite a fight. "Impressive, for a Pearl. Defective though. She won't be spared, too violent to be reassigned." The white haired warrior shook her head. She was getting distracted by the other's motions, so smooth and fluid. Tearing her gaze from the Pearl she tried once more to find her target. "There!" she breathed out.

Not wasting anymore time, she pulled herself back into that hunter mindset. Bringing her body in, she started to spin, before charging. Focused on getting to the pink leader, passing many before they could process that it was a Diamond's warrior rolling past. She was so close, with the majority of the Rebellion's soldiers distracted, Rose was open for attack.

Her opportunity was here! Uncurling from her spinning attack she brought her head back before bring it down to strike. "Rose Quartz!" she roared out. The look of shock of Rose's face was so good. That was until she felt herself being tackled away from the pink one. Grunting as she hit the ground.

"Not my Rose!" the Pearl yelled out pointing the pointed spearhead towards the larger's gem.

A low growl left her throat being threatened like this. "And a defective Pearl is going to stop me?" she shot at her before getting to her feet swiping out at the slender thing violently with a clawed hand.

Striking out at each other, Jasper had to admit that this gem was better than she expected. Though, it was obvious that the Pearl didn't have the experience that the warrior had under her belt. Jasper continued her heavy offensive assault, the Pearl continuously putting up a defensive response. Trading blows back and forth. Pearl jumping back when she couldn't block the oncoming attack. Finally, Jasper managed to knock the other onto the ground.

"No Rose Quartz to save you now," she taunted, gripping the Pearl's throat firmly in her hold. "But I have to admit, for a Pearl, you have a lot of spunk," she stated with a devilish smirk down to her. "Shame that such thing has to be crushed." Watching as fear settled into the other's eyes at the thought of being forced back into her gem state, and being destroyed.

As the orange body pressed down against the pale's, the guaranteed reversion back to the oval gem. She saw tears form in the other's eyes. What was this feeling? Some sort of remorse? Sympathy? No! She was a Jasper, a gem meant to destroy and fight. She forced that thought back, continuing her slow process in forcing the gem to revert.

Pearl could feel her form starting to waiver, if she reverted now, there was no doubt. She'd be destroyed. Never to protect Rose Quartz or fight by her side to fulfill her dream of finding peace on Earth. That was until Jasper was shoved away by a shield. Rose had come in time to save her Pearl from the clutches of the stronger gem. "Not today," the pink Quartz said as if she knew that it wouldn't happen.

Pearl quickly rose to her feet, hand going to her throat, there were some deep scratches from where those claws dug into her skin, and it burned some. Once she saw Rose's face she prepared herself for battle once more, summoning the spear and holding it while by the other's side.

Jasper didn't give up easily, so she charged once more at the leader of the Rebellion, ignoring the Pearl for now. This continued on as the two covered each other against the enemy's barrage of blows. Hours went on. The battle still raging around them, it wasn't until Jasper's chest was heaving. As was Rose's, they were both equally matched. It didn't seem like either would be able to overthrow the other.

"Pearl. Plan G," Rose Quartz finally spoke looking to the Pearl, who gave a nod of understanding. Running close to her as the Quartz formed a bubble around them.

"Garnet!" Pearl called out loud. Confused the Jasper looked around her. What was she yelling about? Suddenly the ground beneath her shifted. And another gem was by the two in the protective shield. With the distraction a success the one called Garnet sent the orb flying with a strong placed punch.

As Jasper watched the two disappear she realized that she was now the focus of the Gem Rebellion. She hated, scowling to do this, curling into her ball she shot off through the crowd of gems that still lived. She hated to retreat; she'd make that Pearl pay later. She would be sure of that.


End file.
